THE TRUTH OF THEDAS AND THE LIARS THAT KEEP THEM
by Sagar D'Kar
Summary: On the birth of their first child Duncan, King Alistair and Queen Anora commission the great archivist/historian Tar Bragan to compile a noble history book.  But many have secrets...lies and truths..and they are to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO:**

My name is Tar Bragan and I am a liar.

Well aren't we all at some point? You see I am what you call an Archivist, a Historian. I am hired by many nobles to write their versions of history to keep in their great libraries. Of course nobles change as do "official histories". I have worked for many houses and many races of Thedas. I have even worked for both Chantries and have been privileged to see books and histories that have been hidden from the people. That is when I realized that everyone has lied at one point. The Nobles, Mages, Wardens, Chantries, even Andraste herself….have all lied to us.

You see I first became aware of this while working in the Tevinter Imperium. While working for the Imperial Chantry I was given access by a secret sect of Imperium Monks called the Grace. Below the Chantry lies catacombs that lead to a secret library called the Magisters Archives. I was told by the monks these books and histories are the real reasons the Orlesian Chantry lead Exulted Marches against the Tevinter Imperium. They wanted these documents destroyed as they contained the original history of Thedas and the truths all want to hide. The wealth of knowledge was amazing and I was stunned by what I read. I could have stayed there for years, but alas that was not meant to be. One day while reading a book entitled "Magisters Secrets of the Dragons" a commotion began to arise in the archives. Assassins, or Antivan Crows to be more exact, had infiltrated the archives and began slaying the monks and setting fire to the archives. A brother by the name of Den quickly led me to a secret escape exit to the archives and gave me several books that he said needed to be saved. The last thing I heard was a loud explosion and as I raced through this tunnel I emerge on the outskirts of the city. I quickly made my way out and headed for other lands.

It is now 9:40 Dragon Age and I have been summoned from my home in Gwaren by King Alistair and Queen Anora to write a book for the celebration of the birth of the heir to the Ferelden throne Prince Duncan. Though it has been rumored that the King and Queens marriage was "a marriage of convenience" their love over the years for each other has become true; so those around them have whispered. I have been given quarters and access to the royal library, which hopefully has a better outcome than last one I was in. I like to review what history has been written and passed down, but mostly I like to talk to the people. They are the ones I can read better than an old dusty parchment. I have been allowed access to the royal family and I find them fascinating. Queen Anora is very strong willed but kind. I have heard that the years and growing love for Alistair have softened her a little. She is very knowledgeable in politics and procedures, although her instance on a more understating version of her father Loghain Mac Tir still collides with other's view of him. I see some sadness in her eyes when she talks about King Calian Therin, but utter joy when talking about her little Prince Duncan. Now King Alistair I find very intriguing as stories of him being a Templar and Grey Warden are fascinating. His love for Anora is great, although he told me he would like to have killed her when they met and I am not to put that in the book! He is very proud of his son Duncan, who he named after a well respected Grey Warden. But it was his stories of another Warden, The Hero of Ferelden, The Champion of Armathine, the only Grey Warden to survive the killing of an Archdemon that held my interest. The Warden's story and those of his companions, his love of the Witch of the Wild and their child, his marriage to Leli….well those stories will have to wait.

As I work on this book for the Therin Royal Family, I also keep my book, the book of truth. This is the one where I have recorded the knowledge of the Archives, the true story of Thedas. I have been given access to items and time to write the Royal Family's book here in Ferelden, the lies I continue for others. I too lie to the Royal Family as I finish my great book of truth using their resources. Here is the truth of Thedas…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**.

In the beginning…why do all the books start that way now or end in "Happily ever after". It is those new books; those tale books, that started it all. The tales like the one with the Princess and the seven Orzammar Dwarves, or the one of the poor bard girl and her mentor that was like a step-mother to her. She had that love of shoes, especially the blue ones, though writers have since turned them to glass ones. Also the apostate mage with black hair that helped her with magical animals, I believe a nug, as she got her Warden at the strike of twelve. Even the Dalish keepers laughed as I told them of stories of elves building shoes for poor shoe makers. One elf asked me what was next, them baking cookies out of trees? That one still makes me bellow with laughter, although I am digressing here.

As I was saying the history of Thedas is very old. Even before humans had come to this side of the great land, the land we now know as Thedas was ruled by the elves on the topside and the dwarves in the Deep Roads. Others races also lived here, but since moved on or have become extinct. The magister book "The Anatomy of Races in Thedas" is a knowledgeable but horrifying book to read, as how they obtained information thru "medical and magical" ways still makes me shudder. The land ruled by the elves was called Elvhenan. The elves had ruled all over this land and had many great kingdoms. They had good relations with those around, including the dwarves, but their rule on the topside was absolute. The center of the Elves great kingdom was Arlathan which was ruled by the great Elven High King Shey. Now the elves will tell you they were immortal and one with nature, but this is not so. The lies that I have talked about begin here. The Elvhenan Elves ruled in peace and did live long lives, but were not immortal. Their races natural ability was to live long lives and credit this with the worship of the Creators or Elven gods. They had great culture and were well skilled in the art of war, but their greatest knowledge was magic. Their ruling class knew the secrets of their longevity and knew that great power came from magic. Only the ruling class were allowed to become, well, what we call mages. It is from this ruling class that the Tevinter Imperium Archon would learn great magic from, not the "Old Gods".

Now the Dalish would like you to believe that they are the descendants of this great empire. Lies and truths. You see humans from across the Boeric Ocean would arrive on this great land of the elves. The elves will say that they saw these barbaric people, but traded with them in peace. The fact of the matter is that the ancient Thedosians were far from barbaric and well cultured and skilled people. The High King Shey sent armies to actually push out the Thedosians as neither people spoke each other's language or knew each other's cultures. The Elves believed they were being invaded and the Thedosians believed they were being attacked. This began the Quickening War as it was called by the elves. This war lasted less than a year and truce was declared as each side learned more about the other. At first trade was established among both sides and eventually Thedosians were gradually assimilated into the Elvhenan Kingdom and eventually allowed to intermarry with elves. This is where their downfall began. Some elves believed that the humans should be kept separate from them and blamed them on the sudden short life spans and diseases that were killing the elves each generation. They said that the "Shemlen" had caused their "gods" to lose favor with them. This was true to a point as the intermarrying of the elves and humans were causing the future generations to be susceptible to diseases and shorter life spans. But there also were lies in this also. You see it has been claimed that the offspring of elves and humans are humans. But the fact is that originally it was elven children that were born of such unions. As the generations passed the more human the offspring eventually looked. This is why the elves of now have shorter life spans and are affected by human diseases, as they are not pure blooded elves. Although it has been rumored there still is a clan that does exist.

The humans as they integrated with the Elven Kingdom soon began mixing culture even their "gods" with the elves. These 'gods' would soon become the "Old Gods' and later the Dragons. The Elven royals noticed that some humans displayed a use of mage arts. Although it was not to the level of their pupils, they still could contain the ability to use it. Elite families of humans sent there sons and daughters to be taught by the elven mages. These human mages began to learn all sides of the arts as the elves believed that all knowledge was beneficial. The elven mages taught them about how some were born with the ability to tap into the Fade, another dimension that existed with ours. The elven mages taught them how to use the raw material of lyrium which was provided by the dwarves to weaken just a little of the veil to access the Fade and dream walk to gather it's energies to gain abilities. At first they let the Thedosian mages "glimmer" or skim the Fade by ingesting small serums of lyrium. This would give them some minor abilities such as the Templar's now do. Next would eventually come the dream walk and granting of major abilities. As the humans begun to gain more wealth and power in the arts, to late for the large Elven Kingdom to notice, they begun scouring the elven records for more. I guess kind of like I do now. Anyway the mages learned from the elves about the Dragons and their hierarchy. You see the Chantry would like you to believe that the dragons are extinct and only the "Old Gods" were cast down. But the early Thedosian mages learned the truth.

Rising in the ranks of their elven mages and even surpassing them, one great Thedosian mage would seek out the secret knowledge – Blood Magic. Thalsian was his name and he would become eventually the First Archon. He learned from his mage masters and the records about the Dragon Bones Waste or Drake Falls as we know them now. The mage elves had built great ceremonial grounds at this site. This is where the Dragon Watchers would gather the blood of these ancient beasts as they came to rest, for their blood mixed with lyrium was a tremendous power and their bones and teeth made great mage staffs. As it's been told when a high dragon has come to its ending cycle it will come to the great waste to lay down and let the cold take them. But the elven mages knew that on very rare occasions a High Dragon will not slumber but become a Superior Dragon or as our history calls them an 'Old God". These Superior Dragons developed magical abilities and communication with elves. The Dragon Watchers would alert the elven mages of such an occurrence and the mages would travel to learn from the Dragons in exchange for peace as the Dragons were not evil as the Chantry would like all to believe. Thalsian would travel with this knowledge and learn the blood magic from the Watchers. He would be there when the third Superior Dragon Toth would arise. Much he learned from Toth and with this knowledge he would return back to Arlathan and take its famous…..Golden City


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Yes the Golden City, the one the Chantry claims was built by the Maker and turned black by the Magisters. Lies and truths again. The Golden City did exist, but was not built by the Maker. Now do not seek deceit in my words for I believe there is a Maker, but he has not revealed himself personally as the Chantry or Andraste would like for you to believe. You see the Golden City was the center of the great Elvhenan Empire, were its High King ruled. It was here that was the center of all elven power and magic. The elves had built this city thousands of years before humans had arrived in Elvhenan and it was their pride and joy, a symbol of their authority. Archon Thalsian would use this defeat of the Golden City to establish his empire and demoralize the elves. But he had to amass his army and allies first. To do this he would have to use truths and lies. Thalsian would establish among the other mages a council of nine, The Magisters. These nine mages both human and elf would be the ruling council of his empire. Yes elves turned on elves. Thalsian would use the other noble elf houses that were against High King Shey against them. He made promises of ruling a new kingdom to them. Ultimately this would lead to the elves as a people to be slaves and subjects. He used these houses great resources, armies and magic, against the High King and the Golden City. But amassing an army of humans and elves would not be enough. He knew that there still were a large majority of humans who since intermarrying with the elves, held them with high esteem and love and would defend the elven kingdoms. The Dragons would be no worry as they secluded themselves in the Frost Back Mountains and the dwarves would not interfere in what seemed an elf dispute. So Thalsian would use the knowledge of The Fade against the Golden City.

Unlike how mages and the Chantry would like you to believe, the elves and Magisters knew the secrets of the Fade and its existence as just another dimension and that lyrium existed both in our world and theirs. They knew that when the first elven mages walked in the Fade using lyrium to weaken the veil the "spirits" or inhabitants of the Fade were shapeless beings, of immense intelligence. These "spirits" were so fascinated by the "solids" and their forms that they began to copy them to make communication. The elves learned that these beings from the Fade feed on lyrium and produce a byproduct that is pure magical power that can be consumed by a dream walker. The weakening of the veil let dreams and desires of the sentient beings of our world mold what the Fade and its beings would become. Pride, Sloth, Rage, Justice, Peace, Faith, Fear, Love all would conform the Fade and its "spirits". These beings tried to pass into our world or use those that would enter to do so, but the veil was strong and would not allow possession. How would this benefit Thalsian? It would be his study of blood magic and lyrium that would give him the answers.

Thalsian in his studies made many trade pacts and acquaintances with the dwarves of Orzammar. He would get his lyrium supplies he needed and would learn how it kept the dwarves resistant to magic and keep them from the Fade. He would use this knowledge of lyrium and its effects against magic to shut down the elven mages and allow him to defeat the Golden City. The elves would tell tales that they shunned from humans and the Imperium invaded them. No, the Imperium led by Thalsian attack their kingdom outright. Either way it is a dark mark upon history as thirst for power led to the downfall of many a kingdom. During the great Imperial War against the Golden City that lasted 10 years, a stalemate occurred. Thalsian's elven allies had turned on him as they realized he would not relinquish power to them. He had the representatives in the council of nine killed and replace by human mages. He could not risk the elves finding out what his true plans to defeat them would be. Besides his elven allies had been helpful enough to him to get this far. High King Shey with the return of the rogue elven nobles mounted their final assault and victory seemed near when all of the sudden their magic stopped. Thalsian had used his greatest plan and used the knowledge he had amassed to not weaken the Veil of the Fade for more power, but strengthen the the Veil to shut it off. Assassins would finish off the High King, something they would "crow' about and the Elvhenan would fall. Archon Thalsian would establish the Tevinter Imperium and its throne city of gold. From then on the Tevinter Imperium would always be ruled by an Archon and the Magisters. The Golden City would stand as the great seat of the Imperium until the greed of the Magisters, the blackening of a city and the fall and rise of a religion….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Sometimes I wonder if I should even write this book. I mean the nobles across the land pay me well to produce their lies, so why would I want to do the truth? I have lived a very long life, all on the surface. I have seen kingdoms come and go, heroes rise and fall, villains redeem themselves, and experienced love and loss, Oh Kara how I miss you so mu….Bah! Why I ramble on like this, let alone put it to writing I do not know. All I know is I seek what knowledge is hidden and absorb it as much as I can. I will put these truths out there for others to judge, study or cast in the flames.

As the Tevinter Imperium spread throughout Thedas, the Archons and the Magisters ruled with complete authority. They took over the land of the elves and renamed it Thedas. But holding such a great land was easier said than done. First the elves were driven into servitude; slavery became just as good as gold. Next was crushing any last elven or human rebellions, and finally watching your own back as others sought your throne. One such early downfall, interestingly, would be were I am currently writing this – Ferelden. The elves had called this land Brecilia after its Princess. She was the daughter of High King Shey and was expected to eventually succeed him on the throne. She was a fair and just ruler, and made peace with all around her. Hers was a true elven kingdom as the humans had not come to her lands as the travel was far. She knew of the uneasiness that some of her people felt of the humans and was glad she did not have to deal with such people, yet.

Then one day she felt the loss of magic for an instance and knew something was horribly wrong. She alerted her generals and mounted their defenses. She sent out messengers to her father and had her mages try to figure out what had gone wrong. Many months passed with no news as the messengers did not return and her mages were still at a loss. Suddenly a guard shouted that someone was at the gates. They were two figures in wondrous robes, mages from the look of them, but not elves. Could they be humans? Offering news from her father and gifts as was custom, she agreed with an audience with them, of course with a full regiment of guards and her fellow mages. The two introduced themselves as Magisters Spal Thar and Gemma Acnon. They told her of a great rebellion at the Golden City and how her father had fallen in battle. Princess Brecilia was in shock and asked if the City was still standing. The two mages grinned and replied yes and that all would be well as soon as Brecilia fell in line. The battle in Brecilia took only three months. A small handful of Tevinter Mages would crush Brecilia and slay the Princess. They would only be stopped by a last minute effort by elven mages opening the veil in the great forest. This of course would destroy both sides. The Tevinter Archon decided that this land was now of little consequence and Brecilia was forgotten. Small clans of elves would roam these lands as they would go untouched, until the arrival of the Alamarri.

The Alamarri people arrived from the uncharted lands through the Frost Back Mountains. Yes humans did exist on Thedas, but were truly a barbaric society. Best suited for harsh climates they lived many years in the mountains until the great tribal splits. The Chasinds would return to their uncharted lands and turn into the dark twisted creatures they are, as the Awar would stay in the mountains and eventually interbreed with the dwarves. The remaining Alamarri would move down the mountains and into the Brecilia lands where they would become the Ferelden people of today. It was these Alamarri who would unite and build a kingdom that would push back a Tevinter invasion in it's height of power.

The Tevinter Imperium would go on to rule with each successful Archon and Magisters. Darinius would forge the great pact with the dwarves in exchange for peace as the Imperium did not want to lose its lyrium. Darinius would lose his rings forged by the dwarves and his throne. Archon Lovias would continue working with the fade and learning from each Superior Dragons. Lovias formed a pact with the "Old Gods" and began the worship of the Dragons as the official religion of the Imperium. The Dragons would come each year to a great yearly feast in their honor. Keeping these "Old Gods" happy kept the Archon in power. But even the Dragons were being lied to. Lovias had the dwarves forge the Fade Rings using strange metals from the Fade. Next would come Archon Ishal who built great towers and castles. He would lead the construction of the great circle, a place where the "Old Gods" would meet for their yearly tribute and where the Magisters would access the Fade for their quest for power. Archon Melos was next and he would build upon the old ruins of the elves in the Dragon Wastelands and rename it Drake Falls. Here the blood and items are collected for the Magisters blood rituals and the arrival of new Superior Dragons. After him came Archon Valerius who would take one of the Magisters Eleni Zinovia as his wife. This would lead to his jealousy and fear of her power and his betrayal by casting her into a stone statue where she could "tell her lies forever". Still don't believe that Thedas is held together by lies and truths? I have seen this very statue in the Mages Circle in Ferelden. This would lead to Tevinter law that no Archon or Magister would take another Magister as a consort. Then came Archon Hessarian and the greatest lies of all.

I shake as a write this section. After all I have been through and the knowledge I have acquired? Damn them all! Note to self: Must remember to ask for bigger ladder to access the upper shelf books and I need to trim my beard. Anyway Archon Hessarian and the Magisters were ten of the most powerful mages that the Imperium had ever seen. Theirs was a terrible and dark ruling time. They had established terrible experiments in an area of the Deep Roads called Malex'tnor. This small outpost was an area forgotten by the dwarves, but used by the Magisters for their dark experiments. Humans, Elves, and even Dwarves were used as test subjects on lyrium, dragon blood and essence of Fade Spirits. Many experiments were done until one day a vial came to life, to sentience. It grew and spread upon all things that contained life or imbued with magic. It corrupted and tainted all it touched. It was feed to the captive test subjects with terrifying results. Some would go crazy and tear themselves apart, others would attack and eat the others, but it was the women who went under drastic changes. The mages and guards that worked in Malex'tnor noticed how this taint that grew was transmitted faster by tainted beings. They watched as tainted beings would touch the "Taint' on their cell walls and that they would have some kind of communication with other tainted captives within other cells who touched tainted walls. In hive mind fashion the tainted males would force feed the female captives tainted flesh and blood. As I write this the thought of this is utterly shocking, but I must go on. They changed in appearance and consumed the other males as they went mad. These "mothers' soon gave birth to true evil creatures - Dark spawns. Even the Magisters determined that this was too much to control as this taint effected all things and these creatures could not be controlled by them and sealed this area of the Deep Roads with all of its guards and mages included. This is why the dwarves know only of the Dark spawn coming from the Deep Roads.

The Magisters continued their work in the Golden City of using blood magic in the Fade. Even going as far as experimenting on the Fade "Sprits". Over the centuries the Veil had become weaken and the "Demon Spirits" begun to possess humans in Thedas. The Magisters allowed this as they were able to control any outbreaks. Two of these Magisters were sisters and they had become very powerful. The youngest was fair looking and held persuasion over many, while the oldest was very beautiful but cold. Their knowledge of the Fade and Blood Magic was great. The youngest sister had fallen in love with a Fade "Spirit", a Love one I believe would be its classification. She spent many days in the Fade and eventually decided that she would leave the Magisters and stay forever with her "Love". This disturbed her older sister tremendously and she was bound to not let this happen as it would break the plan the Magisters had in the future for the Old Gods. One night she decided to enter the Fade and kill this "spirit" but when she met it she was overwhelmed by his kindness and love, something she was unaccustomed to. She quickly fled from it and was to prideful to admit she could feel such things. As she had let her guard down, a Pride Demon tried to take possession of her, its mistake. At that moment she had done what no Magister had done, she consumed the essence of the demon, basically possessing it. With this new source of power she decided she would leave her sister to her fate and she would be the new Archon. But Archon Hessarian had many eyes everywhere and became well aware of her plan. Feeding false information to her of another Superior Dragon sighting, she took off for the wastelands, even though it was around the time for the yearly tribute. Now her younger sister had a white dragon being raised in Orzammar which would be for her future use. Hessarian used his pacts with the dwarven king to seal the dragon away forever. He would not let her join in this great plan either. The Magisters awaited the seven "Old Gods" and would put their plan in action without the two traitorous sisters. As the Dragons arrived to the Golden City the Magisters waited until they began feasting on their tributes and then opened a great hole into the Fade. The "Old Gods" caught unaware were sucked into the Fade by the Magisters as they used their knowledge of possession to try and drain the power from these Dragons. Unfortunately as with all dark magic something went horribly wrong. Instead of taking their power, the dragon's souls were destroyed and the Magisters souls were thrusted into the dragons. Wanting to be like the "Old Gods", they became them. The Fade violently rejected this union and casted these new "Old Gods" out and put them deep underground of Thedas to remain entombed hopefully to never be released. The Fade then sucked in the great Golden City, turning it black and trapping it forever in the Fade. The youngest sister…Andraste would be casted out of the Fade from her love and flee to lands of the Alamarri, the ancestors of the Ferelden, to seek her revenge against the Imperium. The oldest sister Flemeth would realize the treachery too late and flee to the Kocari Wilds far away from the Imperium. She would eventually use her ritual to take a high dragon as she had done to the Pride Demon and see to her immortality through her future offspring, until the day she could rule the Imperium. Archon Hessarian would be left without The Golden City and soon suffer The First Blight. The Magister/Old Gods would sleep and sing songs of their power in their minds. Unfortunately this would call to the tainted creatures, to the Dark spawn and the one known as Dumat would be entomb near Malex'tnor. So began the First Blight, the fall of the Old Gods and the rise of Andraste.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Reflections….writing these truths and my thoughts have made me reflect upon my own past and what lies I have told. My experience in Tevinter with the Crows attack on the archives, the loss of my wife Kara…well maybe this is why I reveal all. It seems that since I began this book 20 years ago, everything and everybody has tried to stop me. So some truths about me before I reveal more of the truths of Thedas lies.

I am a third generation surface dwarf as both my grandparents and parents were surface dwarves. My parents wanted me to stay with the Merchant Clan and carry on the family business, but I was fascinated by books and history of the places we travelled to. When I reached my adolescent years, I left my family, much to the cursing of my mother. It must be the warrior caste running in her blood from her great grandmother, a warrior from Kobaliman Thaig. I began working around the human areas of Ferelden, studying in their libraries, monuments and Chantries. The looks I got in the Chantries..HA HA. It just happens though it was in the Chantry in Lothering; which I hear is almost near complete in being rebuilt; that I got my first paying job. I had met a young mage who was being guarded by what seemed a squad of Templar's. This young mage named Irving would eventually become the first enchanter of the circle tower in Ferelden. Irving was there researching Chantry books of medicine to assist in healing of the Reverend Mother. It was in this meeting where I helped him in finding what he was looking for. The Templar's wanted me to mind my business, but the captain of the guard Greagoir allowed it. The friendship we three would have over the years and the ale we drank in the Circle Tower, thinking they could drink more than a dwarf…HA! Anyway, Irving got my first job transcripting some Chantry books and Mages books on the side. I guess the Chantry is good for something as news of my work spread and jobs became a plenty. My adventures took me many places and many lands. Fondest of all I remember is the Dales, where I met my sweet wife Kara. Kara had saved me from an attack by a bear in the Dales. It was love at first sight, well for me at least. Kara was a Dalish hunter and I guess over the next few years I grew on her and the Clan. I am told I was the first dwarf excepted ever in an elven clan. I think that's why some believe I am a Duster when they see the markings on my face. I married Kara and was happy when she agreed to travel with me on my knowledge quests. Looking back, I should have never had her leave….she saved my life twice and paid for it with hers. My love how I miss you so much. ENOUGH! I will dwell on this no longer. I am an old fool who has told too many people's lies, so let me continue with the truth.

Andraste and Flemeth..Sisters. Yes sisters; born in the Tevinter Imperium, Magisters and Liars. They had both escaped the dreadful fate of the Magisters and The Golden City's disappearance into the Fade. Andraste would head into Ferelden on foot while Flemeth used a Tevinter transport mirror to escape into Ferelden also. These mirrors were created by the Magisters as a way of transport over long distances; all have since been thought to be destroyed. The stories you have heard of Andraste are full of truths and lies. She did reach the Alamarri in what is now called Ferelden. She lived with them for many years and used their superstition of Gods against them by using her great mage abilities. She first eliminated all surrounding tribal magic users. Then she formed her own personal guard from the Alamarrian's. These guards would eventually guard her ashes in the Sacred Urn found by Brother Genventi. She would take as her husband the powerful General Maferath because she knew together they could unite the Alamarrian Clans and crush those who did not follow. She used the story of her love with the Fade "Love Spirit" as the basis for her Maker story. The superstitious Alamarri quickly abandon their Gods and began the worship of the Maker and Andraste. She would use this power to call an Exalted March against her former home. Fueled by the hate she had for the Magisters for cutting off her entering the Fade and the happiness she had there, she quickly overwhelmed the Tevinter. They had been weakened from the destruction of the Golden City and the First Blight. Andraste use of blood magic was greater than the Tevinter expected. So they used the only weapon they could think of…Jealousy. It is true that General Maferath wanted power all to himself, but he did love Andraste. Although she bore him three sons, she was cold to him and always preached her love with the Maker. So he turned on her as the books say and she was burned at the stake at Minathrous, or that's Chantry version.

Maferath did turn on her because of jealousy, but not of the Maker. His jealousy was towards his childhood friend Harvard. You see Andraste had fallen in love with Harvard and one of the three sons she bore was his. Maferath had found out many years ago, but feared the power of his wife. When he was offered the deal by the Tevinter to turn on her, he would also eliminate his "shield", his friend. Too late did Harvard realize what was happening at the meeting with the Tevinter and Andraste was captured. Put at the stake Andraste showed no fear as she was a powerful mage. As they began to burn her, she used her magic to protect herself and use it as a sign of her "divinity". Archon Hessarian realized what was happening and struck her down from behind with a powerful sword. Maferath fled for fear of his wife rising and Archon Hessarian would claim he did it out of repentance. He would use the same religion she created to cement his authority.

Maferath and his two sons would die at the hands of Andraste followers. Her son with Harvard called Tyrus though would go "missing". Tyrus would be spirited away to what is now called Highever. His descendants would eventually become the Couslands; yes the very same Couslands the Hero of Ferelden is from. How things always come full circle. Makes you wonder the involvement of her sister Flemeth in the Couslands taking power in Highever.

Flemeth, the name makes people shiver with fear. They are mentioning that she is the cause of the both Chantries falling into chaos. How many times she has supposedly been killed. Although King Alistair confirmed this as he made the final blow as the Warden Cousland had weakened her.

After Flemeth had fled the Dragon Wastes, she also made her way into Ferelden. Always making sure to stay behind the scenes as her sister made her rebellion against the Tevinter Imperium. There was plenty of magic to be studied in Ferelden and the elven ruins were perfect. Besides the Tevinter Mirrors provided transportation to where she needed to go. Although she knew it would not last long as the mirror in Malex'tnor had been corrupted and it would spread the taint to the others even after she had destroyed it. Flemeth had settled in many areas of Ferelden, but would call mostly the Kocari Wilds home. She was able to easily convert the Chasind Wilders to fear her and even the Dalish Clans gave her a place of respect. Flemeth's possession of the Pride Demon and High Dragon though did have a major side effect, which was rapid aging. Flemeth knew that she would need highly adept mages to house her essence in. But in order to keep power these mages needed to be beautiful females like her to keep the appearance that it was her physically. Flemeth would seduce many men over the years, but it was to gain access to existing female mage babies. She would take these Witches of the Wild and raise them until they were the age of possession. If she did not need to posses she would send these Daughters away to other lands to establish other Witches of the Wilds and make her legend grow. Although all of these witches are available to her at anytime.

It wasn't until she met a young poet named Osen did Flemeth truly fall in love for the first time. It was the second time she had felt this feeling and it was then that she realized who this young poet was. You see Osen had actually been possessed a year earlier when a veil tear occurred near him. The "Love Spirit" that Andraste had met in the Fade occupied Osen's body when he was near death and has kept a symbiotic relationship with him. This tremendously helped Osen as he became famous for his poetry and the sway it had over people. It was the only time that Flemeth's beauty met its match in Osen's magnetism. Flemeth would fall madly in love with Osen and he would stay with Flemeth in the wilds. Many years they spent together until the arrival of a traveling Bann named Conobar. Conobar desired Flemeth and offered much for her to which Osen refused. Bann Conobar was insanely mad and decided he would have Flemeth and ordered his Captain of the Guard Sarim Cousland to slay Osen. Sarim Cousland refusal to follow these orders led to his banishment and those loyal to him from the Bann's lands. The Bann would eventually set a trap for them and capture Osen and blackmail Flemeth into coming to him. Now Flemeth being so powerful could have easily crushed the Bann, but her love for Osen made her agree to the Bann's demands….his mistake.

Flemeth went to Bann Conobar in Highever and as legend says slew him. Although she did not need to summon demons as legend says and did not plan on slaying him, as she could easily control him. It was when she felt the presence of her true love Osen return to the Fade after the slaying of his body that drove her over the edge. Highever was crushed within hours and it was the timely arrival of Sarim Cousland that saved it from being destroyed. Flemeth had remembered Sarim's refusal to slay her and Osen and had foreseen that his family would lead to the prophecy that she would tell King Maric when she met him many years later in the Dragon Age. Sarim would go on to become Bann of Highever and lead to the family line of the Hero of Ferelden. Flemeth would also continue her abductions to continue her lifespan and her legend. This would not be the last time she would see her love or the Couslands again. A trip to the Fade in early part of Dragon Age would lead to the conception of her first and only true daughter Morrigan with her beloved Osen (the Fade Spirit). Morrigan who would bear a child with the Grey Warden Cousland….hmmm how the wheels of fate turn or are led.

The Witches of the Wild legend grew as Flemeth was seen everywhere. Her "daughters" would establish themselves all over Thedas, but it was her true child Morrigan that she would raise to eventually take her place not to possess as she knew possible futures that lie ahead. When Morrigan was fifteen years of age, Flemeth's aging once again started taking effect. Flemeth knew she had to wait for the arrival of Cousland and needed to protect her daughter for this future meeting since Morrigan was not strong enough to defend herself. She planned to pay a visit to her "daughter" in Antiva when the Warden took Morrigan away. Flemeth knew that the Cousland would either lie to Morrigan or be truthful and slay her dragon form. Either way her plans for the future would go on….for a true power lay in the copying or better term possessing of a soul.

Thus would begin Flemeth's true plan all this time, the oc…..wait a commotion arises beyond these walls! I have asked what is going on and they say he is returning after all these years. The Hero of Ferelden has come home…and he has brought his family….I must get and audience with him!

It will be the story of a lifetime…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The celebrations these past days have been tremendous. Never has there been such revelry since the last time Aedan Cousland was here. I have tried to get an audience with the Warden, but to no avail. He truly is a wondrous man. His magnetism with the people is none like I have ever seen. Warden Aedan has made his rounds around Ferelden since his return. He has visited the Elves in Ostagar, the new King Duran in Orzammar to dedicate the Legion of Dead statute in the Granite Quarter and the new circle tower, the Chantry controlled circle in Ferelden, the new Warden outpost at Soldiers Peak, the rebuilt Lothering and many other places in Ferelden. Ambassadors from Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep have also arrived to meet with him. I had resolved myself that I would probably not get an audience with him and returned to the library to complete my work. It was late at night and after many hours of working to finish King Alistair's royal book that a hand tapped me on the shoulder. It must have been my yell or maybe that a dwarf jumped six feet in the air; a great height for a dwarf; that showed I was startled. There standing before me was the Grey Warden himself Aedan Cousland.

Aedan apologized for startling me so, a skill he said he learned from an Antivan friend. The pale look in my face did not seem to surprise him and he then mentioned that he wasn't sent by the Crows like in the Archives. Whew what a reli….WHAT! How did he know of this! Aedan then told me that as a Grey Warden he knew many things and had made many travels such as myself. I trembled a little as I asked what was it that he wanted with me, while all along I was trying to get an audience with him and now that he is here I am shaking. Aedan replied that he had come to see my book and I smiled as I showed him the royal book and then he said that he wanted to see my book….the TRUTH.

I was always good at being straight faced and could always keep any secret, but this Warden was very cunning and persuasive. I tried to feign to not knowing what he was talking about, but her persisted. Now don't get me wrong, he did not threaten or become angry. He was a perfect gentlemen and very kind. Then he told me that if I showed him my book and its secrets, he would show me his book and theirs. Then he pulled out a black leather bound book with a tree on it…The Black Grimoire of Flemeth! It was either my stone silence or the fact that my jaw was dropped down to the table, the Grey Warden let out a hardy laugh. The hours each of us studied the books was full of surprises and revelations. The Warden Aedan looked up at me and told me that this book that I am writing may be the most powerful book every written in Thedas, that people would kill to have or keep its secrets. I told him that I knew this already and asked if this would be the end of this book. Aedan looked at me with a smirk and said that he always made his own path and would not stop me. Besides some things he knew and verified in my book and there were some stories I needed to add.

Aedan Cousland had told me that he was raised by his parents to show much respect for all people. His father Teyrn Bryce being so well respected that he could have been the next king and his mother Teyrna Eleanor a Ferelden battle maiden instilled in him and his brother Fergus to respect all things to a point. His father would say "We are Couslands and we do what must be done". Though he did have a little rogue in him when it came to the ladies, it was the first time he saw Leliana that he truly fell in love. Now he had of course by then started a relationship with the mage Morrigan and did not know that his love would grow for her also. The embarrassing and awkward moment when he was confronted not only by his companions but by the two women themselves was…well let's just say it was easier facing the Archdemon. You see he did love Morrigan with all his heart and watched as she changed during their travels, but he loved Leliana with all his soul. He told me he would have died for either of them as he would any of his friends, but one night changed everything. I told Aedan I knew of the ritual, which did surprise him, but it was not the night he was talking about.

Aedan and his companions have just finished a great battle with the Darkspawn and were heading to Redcliff to meet with the assembled armies. He had broken off his relationship with Morrigan several months and they still remained great friends. Aedan and Leliana were sharing a tent now and had even talked of settling down after all this was done. It was while they were in their camp and he was trying to help Alistair cook, that he viewed his companions and thought about each one and what they had been through. Wynne was discussing things with Shale, Zevran and Sten talked of weapons and how Sten was still mad at that Rainbow Blade, Oghren was feeding the dog beer again and Leliana was talking to Morrigan in her tent…..that made him fearful. It was this conversation that would change his life forever. Leliana left Morrigan's tent and walked towards the Aedan and asked to talk with him in private. Everyone looked in camp with that your in trouble look. Aedan would not tell me the exact conversation, but the gist of the conversation was that Morrigan had told Leliana that she still loved Aedan and had never felt this before. She knew that the Aedan and Leliana were meant to be and that she knew Leliana loved him also. Morrigan explained how the Warden would die, but she knew how to save him, but wanted Leliana's blessing first. Aedan was shocked by this revelation and wanted to know more about this ritual. Leliana told him that Morrigan would explain at Redcliff and that there would never be anymore secrets between them. She then slipped a ring out of her pouch and gave it to Aedan. It was Morrigan's ring that she had given him earlier and she said it belonged to him. Besides she would expect him to wear a different ring later in the future and if he ever hurt her in the future he would see her true Bard skills. Well he would go on with the ritual, Morrigan would bear his son Bryce, and he would find Morrigan and travel with her through an unaffected Tevinter Mirror to raise his child for a few years. He would then travel with Leliana again and married her. With the birth of their twins Arthur and Emma, Leliana and Aedan are settling down in Ferelden but will not say where. It will not be Highever as he does not want to interfere in Fergus rule as Teyrn or with his General Nathaniel Howe. Howe…Aedan can truly make friends with anyone.

I wanted to hear what had happened to all his companions and enemies since his adventuring days. Some I knew some I did not, but then he asked if I knew of the other Wardens. I did know of the Wardens and the ones he recruited at Vigil's Keep, but they were not the ones he was talking about. These were the others recruited at the same time as him, the others recruited by Duncan…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I sit here in amazement as the Warden tells me the tales of the "others". I write each detail and story down as he tells me. According to the Warden and the diary of Duncan that he posses, when Duncan set forth to recruit Wardens, he knew that he must build a strong Ferelden chapter. He also learned of the prophecy of Flemeth, about a Warden that would rise up and defeat the blight and be a warden like no other. These "others" would be assembled in Jader, take the ritual and the survivors would be Duncan's back up force. Although this did not happen as Duncan was unable to get back to them and died at Ostagar. They did not become Wardens (well some of them) and grouped together to save Ferelden, always being one step behind Aedan Cousland and his companions. Scanning over his diary I can see that he did not know the full prophecy of the Couslands, but started his search anyhow. It would be the Couslands he would seek out last as the start of his search took him with an audience in Orzammar and King Endrin, this is where Duran & Sereda's story begins.

Duran and Sereda along with Bhelen and Trian were the children of King Endrin. Trian was first in line to rule Orzammar followed by Duran, Bhelen and Sereda. Little did they know that Bhelen would deceive them all and try to take the throne for himself. It was during this time that Duncan met Duran and his little sister Sereda. Duncan said he could sense in them both that spark that made Grey Wardens. After Behlen's treachery, Duncan would find Duran in the deep roads surviving with little to nothing. Impressed even more, Duncan would take him on his quest to find the Malex'tnor mirror. Duncan's goal was to destroy this mirror before it could corrupt the others and use it to aid in his transportation to recruit other Wardens. Duncan would find the mirror, escape with Duran and the others through the mirror while one of his wardens stayed behind and destroyed the mirror, ending the threat of the Malex'tnor mirror and stop the corruption of the unaffected mirrors. They travelled to the mirror in Jader which had not been corrupted and Duncan would amass his new recruits to take the Grey Warden ritual. They would be used in case Ostagar fell. Duncan would inform Duran that Bhelen turned on his sister Sereda and believed she was also dead. Shaper records say that Bhelen would tell Sereda that he had found that Duran was alive and that they should retrieve their brother. He would keep the nobles busy while she led a group to save him. Sereda and her companions would be ambushed and she killed many before taking a serious blow to the head. Before she could be slain in the deep roads, the Legion of Dead came upon them and saved her. Having no recollection of who she was or how she got there, the Legion took her in as one of their own and she became a well respected member and given the name of Sigrun (in dwarf which means secret victory). The Grey Warden tells me this is the same Sigrun he recruited as a Grey Warden at Vigil's Keep. She would giver her life defending the keep and the Warden would return to Orzammar for the dedication of the statue of the Legion of Dead baring her likeness and the renaming of its location of Dust Town to the Granite Quarter. Duran would return after the fall of the Archdemon. His brother Bhelen killed by the Warden, Harrowmont assassinated and Orzammar in upheaval cut off from the surface. Duran would be named a Paragon, take the throne, open trade with the surface, take back the Thaig's, open the new Granite Quarter and it's new circle tower, deter and exalted march and establish the Legion Caste which eliminates the casteless. He will also take his brother's concubine Rica as his wife, adopting her child as his own.

It would be Rica's sister and cousin that Duncan would seek during his stay in Orzammar. A trip to Dust Town and the lifting of his coin purse by Natia; a test he has used before; allowed him to test her rogue skills. Duncan was amazed at her skills as he pursued her through town. He had almost caught her when he was bumped into by another dwarf and lost her. This dwarf he would later find out to be her cousin Faren another excellent rogue. Both were being employed by Beraht, the local crime lord. Duncan would keep close watch on the two and would let things play out to see if they were worthy to be Wardens. Natia and Faren would eventually run afoul of Beraht and forced to slay him. Faren would run interference for Natia against the Cartel as she made her escape from them only to be captured by the guards for her involvement in the Proving. Duncan would conscript her much to the dismay of the Proving Master. Duncan would go and take Natia with him to the deep roads where they would find Duran. Her cousin Faren would be taken by Jarvia and locked up in her dungeon with Leske where he would die of starvation. The Warden would find his remains after releasing Leske. Natia would travel to Jader and with the "others" band together to help defeat the Darkspawn threat. Unfortunately Natia would meet her end at Ostagar. Traveling with the "others" to Ostagar; two days behind the Warden and his companions after they had laid King Calian to rest and claimed his armor; Natia was instrumental in finding the remains of Duncan. The group put Duncan's remains to rest on a funeral pyre and searched the grounds of Ostagar. It was here that they found his diary and also the cup from the Joining with its little remains of blood in it, enough to save their elven companion from turning into a ghoul. But the Darkspawn still remained entrenched in the area and the group had to flee. Natia gave up her life so the others could escape Ostagar. Her companions counted at least twenty-five Darkspawn she personally killed before she fell. Duran would no forget her sacrifice when he returned to Orzammar and took care of her family and elevated her friend Leske to his royal guard.


End file.
